The Great Taylor Detective Part 13 - "Let Me Be Good To You"
Cast: * Hiram Flaversham - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Olivia Flaversham - Bonnie (Pokemon) * Fidget - Dijon (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Dr. Dawson - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Mrs. Judson - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) * Basil - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Ratigan - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Ratigan's Thugs - DuckTales Villains (DuckTales) * Bartholomew - Flintheart Glomgold (DuckTales) * Felicia - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Toby - Chomp (Dinosaur King) * Juggling Octopus - All Hands (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Piano Mouse - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Bartender - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * The Bar Maid - Serena/Sailor Moon * Thugs, Sailors, and Bums - Hyenas (The Lion King) * Miss Kitty - Herself * Miss Kitty's Sisters - Themselves Transcript: * (Daffy Duck Plays Piano) * (Tom and Jerry are Seen) * (Hyenas Boo at Tom and Jerry) * (Tom and Jerry Run and Away) * (Curtain Closes) * Daffy Duck: Okay, I'll try something else. * (Piano Plays) * (Miss Kitty Appears) * Miss Kitty: Dearest friends, dear gentlemen, listen to my song. * (Hyenas Stop Booing) * Miss Kitty: Life down here's been hard for you. Life has made you strong. * (Hyenas are Calm) * Miss Kitty: Let me lift the mood with my attitude. * (Daffy Duck Pumps Up the Beat) * Miss Kitty: Hey, fellas, the time is right. (off-screen, Cut to Hyenas) Get ready, tonight's the night. * (Rex Falls in Love with Miss Kitty) * Miss Kitty (off-screen): Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true. (on-screen) Let me be good to you. You tough guys, you're feelin' all alone. * (Max Looks Around) * (Serena Tells Darien to Pour the Drink) * Miss Kitty (off-screen): You rough guys, the best of you sailors and bums all are my chums. * (Darien Pours the Drinks) * Miss Kitty: So dream on, and drink your beer. (off-screen to the Hyenas) Get cozy your baby's here. (on-screen) You won't be misunderstood. Let me be good to you. * (Band Picks Up the Tempo) * (Miss Kitty's Sisters Appear) * Miss Kitty: Hey, fellas, I'll take off all my blues. Hey, fellas, there's nothin' I won't do just for you. * (Rex Blushes) * (Miss Kitty's Sisters Dance) * Serena: There you are, boys. It's on the house. * Rex Owen: I say, how very generous. * Max Taylor: Rex, these drinks have been... drugged! * (Rex Drinks the Beer): Has a rather nice bite to it. Jolly good, ladies! Jolly good! * Max Taylor: Rex! Get ahold of yourself! * Rex Owen: Ohh! Bravo! Bravo! * (Max Hears Thumping) * (Dijon Walks By) * (Miss Kitty Sings Off-Screen) * (Dijon Gets his Foot Caught) * Max Taylor (off-screen): If it isn't our Egyptian friend. (on-screen): Rex, what luck! Rex? Rex! * Miss Kitty: Your baby's gonna come through. Let me be good... * (Max Face Palms) * Miss Kitty (off-screen): to you. * (Rex Dances) * (Miss Kitty's Sisters Kiss Rex on the Cheeks) * (Rex Falls on the Piano) * Miss Kitty: Yeah! Gallery: Rex Owen gets kissing.png Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Movie Parts Category:Ooglyeye